A spindle motor performs the function of rotating a disk to enable an optical pickup which linearly reciprocates in an optical disk drive (ODD) to read data recorded on the disk.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of the conventional spindle motor. Referring to FIG. 1, an assembly process of a spindle motor is such that a base 11 is supportively coupled with upper/bottom-opened bearing housing 13. An outer bottom end of the bearing housing 13 is coupled to the base 11 by caulking, and an inner bottom end of the bearing housing 13 is coupled to a thrust stopper 15 by caulking.
A bearing 17 is coupled to an interior of the bearing housing 13, and the bearing 17 is rotatably supported by a rotation shaft 19. An outer surface of the bearing housing 13 is mounted with a core 21 and a stator having a coil 22. The rotation shaft 19 is coupled with a rotor yoke 25 and a rotor having a magnet 26.
In a case the coil 22 is applied with a current, the rotor is rotated by the electromagnetic force generated between the coil 22 and the magnet 26, whereby a disk 50 mounted on the rotor yoke 25 is rotated.
The spindle motor thus described suffers from a disadvantage in that a work process is complicated to increase the manufacturing cost because the base 11 and the bearing housing 13, and the bearing housing 13 and the thrust stopper 15 are mutually coupled by caulking 13a, 13b. The conventional spindle motor also suffers from a disadvantage in that a bearing housing 13 made of high priced brass is separately needed to further increase the manufacturing cost. The conventional spindle motor still suffers from a disadvantage in that the rotation shaft 19 installed inside the bearing housing 13 may tilt relative to the base 11 because perpendicularity of the bearing housing 13 relative to the base 11 is deviated during caulking 13a process of the bearing housing 13, resulting in generation of noise and vibration.